Duck Dodgers VS Paperinik
Duck Dodgers VS Paperinik is a What-If episode of Death Battle made by McGasher, pitting Duck Dodgers from Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century against Paperinik from Paperinik: New Adventures. Description Warner Bros vs Disney! It's Daffy vs Donald all over again! Which badass duck is the best? Interlude (cues Invader) Wiz: Daffy and Donald. Two goofy, iconic cartoon anti-heroes that we all know and love. Boomstick: If you really thought you knew everything about them, then you sure as hell are wrong! Wiz: In fact, under their alternate identities, both fight aliens and defend our planet from them. Boomstick: We're talking about Duck Dodgers, the duck in the 24½th Century. Wiz: And Paperinik, the Diabolical Avenger. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analize their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Duck Dodgers Boomstick: C'mon, no introduction needed! *singing the main theme* DUCK DODGERS IN THE TWENTYFOURTH... (cues Duck Dodgers - main theme) Wiz: No. Duck Edgar Dumas Aloysius Eoghain Dodgers is a metafictional character played by Daffy Duck. He first appeared in the 1953 movie with the same name, but he also starred in a way more recent TV show. Boomstick: ... AND AN HALF CENTURY! Duck Dodgers was a waterboy for the Midstate University Team, but for random reasons, he was frozen until the twentyfourth and an half century, when he was freed by Dr. Intelligenius Q. Hi! Dr. I.Q. Hi. Seriously? Wiz: By the way, Dodgers managed to convince everyone that he was an hero in his century, so the Galactic Protectorate hired him to fight the alien menace of the Martian Empire. Boomstick: They also gave him an assistant, the Space Cadet, played by Porky Pig, a spaceship, and a lot of cool weapons! (cues Ship's Cargo Hold) Weapons and tools * Laser Nunchakus - A pair of nunchakus. Swinging them can cause Dodgers to float up * Three-Bladed Lightsaber - A lightsaber with three blades * Laser Pistol - Its projectiles can burn the victim * Jetpack Wiz: However, Dodgers also got ACME guns in the original short. ACME Weapons * ACME Disintegrating Gun - A gun that disintegrates itself when used * ACME Integrating Gun - A gun that "re-integrates" someone who was disintegrated * ACME Time-Space Gun - A gun that can turn the victim into a version of himself from a different historical period * ACME Ultimatum Dispatcher - A gun that shoots a post-it with a threat on it Boomstick: Wait, what? Wiz: Dodgers once confused his costume for that of Hal Jordan, and when he accidentally took and wore it, the Green Lantern ring turned him into the Green Loontern. The Green Loontern * Activates when Dodgers wears the Green Lantern ring * Phisically stronger than the normal Duck Dodgers * Can fly * Has all the powers of a normal Green Lantern, but has little experience in using them whatsoever * Until now, Dodgers only used its powers to shoot orb-like projectiles and slap people with giant hands and baseball gloves Boomstick: Duck Dodgers is selfish, lazy, greedy, arrogant, cowardly and stupid, but, after all, he's still a good captain that sometimes displays high levels of heroism and competence! Feats * Survived planet-level explosions * Defeated multiple times the martian Commander X-2 * Fell in love with the martian queen Tyr'hanee * Conquered the Shaving Cream Atom in name of the Earth colonies * Built a giant ice statue of himself just by swinging his nunchakus around an ice pillar Wiz: Dodgers had no actual combat training, yet he showed to use his Laser Nunchakus with great technique. The Nunchakus and the Laser Pistol are by far his favourite weapons, and the ones he has more experience with. Boomstick: And most of the times, he succedeed in his missions only thanks to the Space Cadet, so leave him without weapons or helpers and he's doomed! Wiz: He's also scared by math, healty foods and interior decorations. Boomstick: Wait, what? Wiz: Yeah... Duck Dodgers: And now this planet is hereby claimed for the Earth in the name of DUCK DODGERS IN THE 24 1/2TH CENTURY! Paperinik (cues PK - Main Theme) Boomstick: Take Donald Duck. Remove his short-tempered attitude, add the gadgets and skills of the Batman, Captain America's shield, Iron Man's J.A.R.V.I.S. and Spiderman's attitude. Tah-dah, Paperinik! Wiz: Paperinik, also called Pikappa, is by far the most popular one out of the many Donald Duck's alter-egos. Originally created as an anti-hero in the 1969 italian Disney comics, he rapidly took the part of the good guy when evil aliens called Evronians attacked the Earth to destroy it. Boomstick: Donald accidentally "wins" a mansion called Villa Rosa, which was originally going to belong to his cousin Gladstone. Here he finds the costume of a decesead Robin Hood-like hero called Phantomius, and decides to change it a little bit to use it for his own goals. With the identity of Paperinik, Donald would avenge himself from the torts he received during the day from his uncle Scrooge McDuck! Wiz: But Paperinik soon finds out that Duckburg was full of thieves and criminals, so he decides to use his new identity to become a super-hero. Boomstick: With the help of Gyro Gearloose's gadgets, of course! (cues Science Lab) Classic weapons and tools * Revolving Pull-Out Punch - A spring with a boxing glove on it * Crippling Gun - When shot, the victim isn't able to move properly for at least six hours * (various) Laser Pistol(s) - The lasers can burn the victim * Car-Can candies - Cause amnesia to whoever eats them * Donald clone - A robot who acts and talks exactly like Donald Duck/Paperinik * Bouncing Boots Wiz: The Duckburg criminals had an hard time with Paperinik around, but everything changed when the Evronians attacked, as Gyro's weapons were useless against them. Luckily, Scrooge buys a skyscraper with 150 floors called The Ducklair Tower and hires Donald to work in it. Boomstick: Here Donald discovers a 151st floor, in which he finds the Artificial Intelligence U.N.O.! U.N.O. * Created by Everett Ducklair * Isn't alimented by electricity * Can sense everything which is happening in the Solar System * Creator of every weapon Paperinik used since the Evronians' invasion * Can hack into every electronical device (including cars or starships) and control it * Best friends with Paperinik, will help him at every cost by hacking devices or giving tips during the fight * In the 23th Century, created the largest robot factory in Duckburg, and created a droid body for himself called Odin Eidolon Wiz: U.N.O. helps him by giving him tips and various weapons he created. Modern weapons and tools * Extransformer Shield - An indestructible multi-function shield, "wearable" as a glove * Sword/Axe - A sword on a side, an axe on the other * Lightsaber - Different from the classic Star Wars lightsabers, a sword that releases lasers on everything it slashes. Used with the Photonics based Armor * PK Blaster - A blaster which works pretty much as a normal Laser Pistol does * Odin Eidolon's Defensive System - A pistol that only works once. The laser it shoots can block every kind of projectile and send it back to the shooter * The Tactic Suit - A costume created to survive in colder places. A second version of it was created to replace the classic suit, with a new Extransformer included. It can relaxes Paperinik's muscles to a point in which he is able to do things he couldn't normally do * The Photonics based Armor - A medieval-like armor powered by photonic energy. Used with the Lightsaber * The Esoskeleton - A giant controllable fighting robot used to defeat the genetically modified Evronian called Trauma Boomstick: The Extransformer is by far Paperinik's favourite weapon, it can do a lot of stuff! The Extransformer Shield * Stoked by special crystals that could keep it working for 200 years * Can't be destroyed * Normally worn as a glove, but it can change its form * Can fly at the speed of a racing car * Can turn into everything Paperinik wants, including a Jetpack (for longer flights) * A piece of it can be extracted, turned into a blade and thrown as a boomerang * Can shoot lasers like a normal blaster * Has a Grappling Hook * The 87bis is a Teleporter function that hardly ever works * The Holographic Psychocollector is a laser that scans the victim's mind and turns his worst nightmare into reality * The Commutator Gravitational Ray can decrease/increase the victim's weight * The Bradionic Ray can petrify forever the victim Wiz: The Extransformer is a big advantage for Paperinik, as it enhances his speed and strenght at insane levels. Without it, the masked duck is just a trained, average Donald with a couple of old-school gadgets. Feats * Survived without a scratch when a skyscraper (the Ducklair Tower) falled on him * Exterminated the Evronian species, an alien race trained to fight and kill. Only an elder survived, and teleported Paperinik to the future in order to kill him, but failed and committed suicide instead * In a relationship with the android-officer Lyla Lay (?) * Former member of the Superhero Club and captain of the Ultraheroes * A single punch with the Extransformer can break a wall Boomstick: Donald, at least after becoming Paperinik, had combat training, is smarter and a bit stronger than the average ducks on his own, but without gadgets... again, he's just slightly better than the Donald we all know. Wiz: Paperinik can handle large groups of normal Evronians without getting hit by a simple projectile, but he has serious problems with groups of way smarter enemies. Boomstick: Plus, his worst nightmare is that, one day, Everett Ducklair will take control of U.N.O. and take him on his side! Paperinik: If danger is lurking, there's need of the masked duck! Pre-DEATH BATTLE (cues Invader) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Duckburg skies, 23:45 Duck Dodgers and the eager, young Space Cadet are flying over the territory to do a reconnassaince of this unknown planet. Space Cadet: S-so wha-what planet is that a-again? Duck Dodgers: ... Space Cadet: D-do you know w-where are we, right? Duck Dodgers: ... sure. Space Cadet: So w-what pl... Duck Dodgers: Ehm... we're going to land! Fire the overthrusters! Space Cadet: C-check! Duck Dodgers: Engage the superdrive! Space Cadet: S-superdrive engaged! Duck Dodgers: Deploy the button that makes the engine go like WHOOSH! The spacecraft lands on a rooftop, and the two finally get off of it. Duck Dodgers: Ya' know Cadet, this looks like the place I come from! Actually, this could be the place I come from! With my fellow citizens that respected and treated me as a true hero! Space Cadet: D-did you protect your f-fellow citizens from g-giant purple m-monsters? Duck Dodgers: What? The Cadet points out a group of Evronians following a girl in the streets. Duck Dodgers: Mutants! Only a true hero with nerves of steel can defeat them! Go, Cadet. I'll take care of the lady! The duo land behind the woman with their jetpacks. Space Cadet: D-don't worry, we w-will help yo- Lyla Lay: Good night! Lyla, while fighting the Evronians, turns around and accidentally punches Cadet in the face, who falls on the ground, knocked out. Lyla Lay: Oh gosh... I'm sorry, I though you were an Evr- An Evronian soldier: DIE! The alien shoots, but a dark-blue shadow appears, blocking the laser. The Evronian and Dodgers look around, trying to figure out what was happening, while Lyla understands and smiles. Paperinik: Were you looking for something? The Evronian turns around, but, before he could react, the Extransformer Shield pierces his stomach. The dead alien falls on the ground, and Paperinik smiles to Lyla and the surprised duo. Paperinik: Well... welcome to Duckburg and thanks for the help! U.N.O.: Perfect, other biological beings. Duck Dodgers: T... T... Paperinik: Uh? Duck Dodgers: There's a giant talking pea on your glove, brother." U.N.O.: Pea? PEA? Duck Dodgers: An angry one, too! C'mon Cadet, let's just beat another bad guy so I'll save the princess! Dodgers blinks at Lyla Lay and tries to hug her. Lyla Lay: Princess? Me? Plus, that "pea" is an A.I., you should pay respect to him! Duck Dodgers: Nah, I know robots, I really don't like the-'' Lyla slaps him, angered. U.N.O.: *laughs* Good one, genius! She's a robot too! A Time Officer, actually. Lyla tries to bitchslap him again, but Dodgers avoids the slap, takes out his Laser Nunchakus and hits her. The android falls down. '''Paperinik: Hey! Hands off her.' The masked avenger now stares at the duck from the 24½th century. Paperinik: Lyla, go away. I'll think about him by myself. Space Cadet: *slowly gets up* Uhu, w-what... Paperinik grabs him with the Extransformer's Grappling Hook and throws him away. Space Cadet: WHAAAAAAAA... Duck Dodgers: Oh well, it looks like this means war! FIGHT! Paperinik runs towards his foe and tries to hit him with the Extransformer, but Dodgers blocks the hit with his nunchakus. Unfortunately for him, Paperinik grabs his hands, removing his guard, and blows a punch with his shield on Dodgers's head. Duck Dodgers: Ouch... that hurts! Duck Dodgers tries to hit him again with the nunchakus, but Paperinik dodges the attack with a somersault, and uppercuts him. Dodgers drops the laser nunchakus and falls, but quickly gets up and starts swinging his three-bladed lightsaber. Paperinik: Seems a bit uncomfortable, the same for your suit! Seriously, do you dress yourself in the dark or you just lost a bet? Duck Dodgers: Do... do you know that I don't understand a word of what you're saying, right? U.N.O.: It's probably because you're an incompetent idiot, captain Duck Edgar Dodgers. Don't ask me how I know everything about you, you probably wouldn't understand. Dodgers tries to slash Paperinik with his lightsaber. The masked avenger avoids with a flip. Paperinik: Well, let's see if you understand this! Paperinik shoots him with the Commutator Gravitational Ray, which makes him float around without control. Paperinik grabs and bodyslams him, kicks him away and shoots him. Paperinik: Commutator Psychocollector! It turns your worst nightmares into reality. Now I wonder what-''' Some vegetables and math homeworks appear around Dodgers. Duck Dodgers: *screams* U.N.O.: Seriously? SERIOUSLY? '''Paperinik: Let's... Let's just finish this. Paperinik starts shooting with the PK Blaster, while Dodgers counters with his Laser Pistol. Duck Dodgers: You'd be crazy if you think it will end like this! But please remove those vegetables from here. Dodgers runs towards Paperinik, catching him off-guard, and shoots him with the ACME Time-Space Gun. Suddenly, Paperinik finds himself wearing his very first costume, with his classic Bouncing Boots and no Extransformer or U.N.O. holograms helping him. Paperinik: Wha... What have you done... ? Duck Dodgers grabs his ACME Disintegrating Gun and points it at Paperinik, who is sitting on the ground. Duck Dodgers: Oh! No more talking beans! Wow, your costume kinda sucks without that iron on your hand. What's that fabric anyway? Paperinik: ... Duck Dodgers: Oh right, I was going to kill you! Ha ha! Got the drop on you with my disintegrating pistol! And brother, when it disintegrates, it disintegrates. Dodgers fires, and the gun didintegrates itself. Paperinik angrily gets up. Duck Dodgers: Heh, well, whaddaya know... it disintegrated. Paperinik takes his Revolving Pull-Out Punch and smacks it on Dodgers's face. Paperinik: Take THIS! The masked avenger shoots his foe with the Crippling Gun. Duck Dodgers: I... I feel dizzy... Dodgers is incapable of moving properly. Since the gun's effect lasts six hours, Paperinik calmy takes his Time-Space Gun to turn himself back and goes away, as he finally won. At the Ducklair Tower Paperinik: Oh, Lyla, you don't even know how crazy that guy was! He is scared of vegetables and maths, and-''' ???: In blackest day or brightest night... watermelon, cantaloupe, yadda yadda... erm... superstitious and cowardly lot... with liberty and justice for all! Duck Dodgers wore his Green Lantern ring, and now became the Green Loontern. The trasformation might have stopped the Crippling Gun's effect. Lyla Lay: He's out there, he's looking for you! ''Paperinik: Time to end this once and for all.'' U.N.O.: Esoskeleton activated. The Green Loontern turns around and sees Paperinik in a giant robot. '''Paperinik: What's with the green suit, weirdo? Green Loontern: You'll see! The Green Loontern, while flying, generates from his ring a giant hand and tries to slap Paperinik. Ubfortunately for him, the Esoskeleton grabs the hand and uppercuts Green Loontern. Green Loontern: You'll see! The Loontern shoots a blast from his ring. U.N.O.: Now! Paperinik jumps off the Esoskeleton, and sends back the laser to Dodgers with Odin's Defensive System. The ring breaks as the ray hits it and Dodgers falls down and returns himself. Duck Dodgers: Uh? Wher-'' '''Paperinik: By day, this is my city.' Dodgers turns around and sees Paperinik. Without any time to react, Paperinik grabs his neck and starts strangling him. Paperinik: By night, this city is MINE. The masked avenger throws away Dodgers, petrifying him. Captain Dodgers can't move anymore as he basically became a lifeless statue. Paperinik: Sorry. Paperinik shoots a blade aimed to his throat. K.O. The masked avenger flies away, ready to tell everything to Lyla. Results Boomstick: NOOOOOOO! NO! Wiz: This battle was, without doubts, a stomp in Paperinik's favor. Not to mention that the Extransformer alone is a better weapon than all of Dodgers's, except probably for the Green Lantern Ring. Boomstick: But we'll get to that later! Let's talk about their characteristics! Fighting ability: Paperinik Raw Power: Green Loontern (Duck Dodgers) Raw Strenght: Paperinik Lifting Power: Paperinik Resistance: Duck Dodgers Speed: Paperinik Intelligence: Paperinik Strategic Planning: Paperinik Arsenal: Paperinik Wiz: There are many versions of both, so let's begin saying who is better than who. "Rank" of their various versions 1) Composite Paperinik 2) Composite Duck Dodgers 3) PKNA Paperinik 4) Paperinik (Pikappa version) 5) Duck Dodgers (Green Loontern) 6) TV Show Duck Dodgers 7) Classic Paperinik 8) Classic Duck Dodgers Boomstick: Here's why! First of all, the fighting skills. While Dodgers has shown to be pretty good with the nunchakus... that's all. They are the only weapons that Dodgers can use properly in hand-to-hand combat, and without them he is pretty much doomed. Not to mention he is good with them just thanks to natural skills, as he basically had no training at all. Wiz: Meanwhile, Paperinik is way more experienced in close combat, as he fought various criminals with crazy and unpredictable weapons during the years before the Evronian Invasion. He once even managed to arrest EVERY single criminal and super villain in Duckburg. Boomstick: And Duckburg is sure a place full of them, the prisons even exploded due to the amount of people in it! Wiz: So a pair of nunchakus isn't a problem for Paperinik, even for his older version. Boomstick: However, Paperinik is just a peak Donald Duck, and the Green Loontern's power could easily kill him. But the Green Loontern himself is a total idiot (just like the normal Duck Dodgers) with no experience whatsoever, and Paperinik easily outsmarts him. The normal Paperinik could probably just survive the Green Loontern's attacks, but with the Extransformer, and eventually the Tactic Suit, he is on par with him, as they enhance the masked avenger to a point in which he is no more a normal duck. Plus, the Esoskeleton only helps digging Dodgers's grave faster! Wiz: Talking about that, the Tactic Suit puts Donald's body in a complete relax state, that allows him to accomplish superhuman feats with no problems. Or, at least, not too much. Boomstick: An example? He managed to lift the Ducklair Tower, which is a skyscraper with a spacecraft in it! Here's the maths! Wiz: Not only that, the Extransformer can fly and move at the speed of a racing car, something Dodgers could never do without his starship. It also increase his strenght, since, as quoted: Boomstick: This was said about the destructive capabilities of his PUNCHES, but let's see what they say about his resistance and strenght WITHOUT shields or suits! Wiz: And with that we can calculate the effect of Paperinik's punches with the Extransformer on a normal human head. Boomstick: HOOOLY-''' Wiz: But Dodgers has no normal skull: the toonforce luckily helps him tanking similar attacks with no problems, as he survived a planet explosion without a scratch. '''Boomstick: But Paperinik triumphs in every other field: his weapons are deadlier and have zero chances of backfiring themselves, just like Dodgers's always do! Wiz: Paperinik has the intelligence of an average person, but U.N.O. is a mastermind who guarantees him the edge. Boomstick: Plus, Dodgers is really, really stupid. Paperinik alone could have outsmarted him with no problems! Wiz: Not to mention he's also an hothead and he's really goofy. Meanwhile, Paperinik is so agile that he can dodge every single bullet the Evronian hordes shoot. Duck Dodgers: + More resistant + His arsenal is so weird it becomes unpredictable + The Green Lontern has more raw power than every version of Paperinik + So dumb he's lovable! - Extremely stupid and hot-headed - Most of his weapons have more chances of backfiring themselves than hurting Paperinik - Goofy and without any experience in close combat - Can easily get tricked and outsmarted by Paperinik and U.N.O. - Weaker in terms of strenght - The Green Loontern shares many similarities with Paperinik's nemesis Trauma (except that Trauma is also smarter) - Relies too much on outside help (Space Cadet) Paperinik: + Stronger, more agile and faster + Smarter, also has the help of the genial A.I., U.N.O. + Had actual combat training + Surpasses Dodgers in both close and long-range combat + Arsenal is without doubts better and deadlier than Dodgers' + Could easily trick even the Green Loontern + The Extransformer only increases his already-peak conditions + Fought enemies more powerful than Dodgers on a daily basis + His creator rocks the mic properly! - Less resistant than Dodgers - The Green Loontern has more raw power than him Boomstick: Duck Dodgers really had a big dose of bad duck in meeting Paperinik. Too bad he couldn't dodge the fight! Wiz: The winner is PAPERINIK. Next time on DEATH BATTLE! Category:McGasher Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Mickey and Friends vs Looney Tunes' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015